


They Met In the Library

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pure Schmoop, Schmoop, Shy Jensen, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is socially awkward, shy, and generally a nerd. Jared Padalecki is everything Jensen wishes he could be, and exactly the kind of person Jensen wants to be with. Who knew that libraries would be for more than just studying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a birthday present for one of my close friends! I hope you like it, dear!

Jensen had a problem, and the problem was named Jared Padalecki.

Jared Padalecki was friends with everyone in the entire school. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, because no one could be friends with _everyone_. University of Texas was not a small school, especially in Austin. Jared was friends with most people, though. People that had gone to school with Jensen for four years and never even spared him a glance. Yes, it was hard to notice every person at college. But he’d like to think that after four years of school here, he’d have more than two people that said hi to him.

To be fair, it was mostly Jensen’s fault. He was quiet and dorky and preferred the company of books to hanging out with people. He was on a first name basis with the librarian and the barista at the local coffeehouse knew his order without Jensen even talking. On one hand, it was nice to have one less person to stammer out a sentence for. On the other hand, it was a testament to how pathetic Jensen was that he got the same thing daily.

He seemed to see Jared Padalecki every day, everywhere Jensen went. He didn’t know how he’d failed to notice the giant for the first three years, until he overheard someone say that Jared was a transfer student. Jensen had known these people 3 times as long as Jared and they already loved him.

Jensen hated him.

Well, he _would_ hate him, if it were possible to hate Jared Padalecki. Every time Jensen mustered up some kind of dislike for Jared, he’d see his big dimples and his happy personality and all of the anger would melt away into jealousy. He didn’t know whom he was jealous of. He was jealous of Jared for making all these friends effortlessly and actually having people know his name, or if he was jealous of the people that knew Jared. Jensen wished he were bold like Jared, or funny, or likeable. Danneel insisted that he was likeable, but as his best friend she was obligated to say that.

She also reminded him how pathetic he was for not walking up to Jared and introducing himself.

Sometimes he wished he’d decided to share an apartment with Chris instead. Though as soon as Chris met Steve, there was no way Jensen could be his roommate. Not unless he wanted to hear the bed slamming against the wall every night. So he settled for Danneel.

“You could just talk to him,” Danneel suggested. “He’s so sweet. He’d be happy to introduce himself and have a conversation with anyone.”

“I’m tired of just being ‘anyone’,” Jensen said. “I haven’t had a date in two years because I’m too scared to talk to guys, and no guys want to talk to me because I’m so quiet. I always fuck up when a guys actually does want to talk to me. I could introduce myself to Jared, sure, but then I’d be ‘anyone’. I want to be ‘someone’. I’m tired of being ‘anyone’.”

Danneel sat on the couch next to him. “You’re someone to me, Jensen.”

He put his head on her shoulder. “You’re someone to me, Danni.” He paused. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Danneel held him against her. “Nope. And I know that because I only hang out with super awesome, fun people. So I guess there’s gotta be something good inside you.”

*

Even though Jensen was majoring in physical therapy, he still had to take English. He didn’t understand the logic in it, but he did know that Jared Padalecki was in his class. Jensen usually sat in the back where no one would ever see him, so he could watch Jared without the fear of being caught. He watched him joke around with people in the class and hug and put his arm around people.

It ached fiercely. If he were brave like his brother or friendly like his sister, maybe Jensen would be one of those people sitting by Jared. Maybe he would have inside jokes with him like the other kids, maybe he could hug Jared when he ran into him. The two of them could go out and get coffee, Jared teasing Jensen about how boring he was and persuading him to try something new on the menu. If only Jensen was a little more outgoing.

Professor Kripke was fantastic because he was engaging despite the fact they discussed books. Jensen actually wanted to listen to him, at least when he wasn’t staring at Jared or daydreaming about being friends with him. Jensen would turn in essays when they were due, and then get an A in the class. Despite Kripke’s passion about the subject, Jensen had trouble keeping his attention when Jared was smiling and looking so gorgeous.

His phone buzzed. _Hope you’re paying attention to someone other than pretty boy_.

Jensen glared. _How the hell did you find out?_

 _Danneel told Steve, and Steve told me_ , Chris replied. Jensen huffed.

 _This is why I never tell you stuff._ Jensen shot back. _You always make fun of me_.

 _It’s because we’re friends,_ Chris said. _I’m making fun of you because I like you. Also your epic crush on Jared is super funny._

 _It’s not an epic crush_ , Jensen sent.

He could see Chris’ smirk. _You talk about him a lot for someone who doesn’t have a crush on him_.

_You talk about Professor Edlund a lot. Does Steve know you have an epic crush on him?_

_Complaining and talking are not the same thing_.

 _Whatever, I’m still telling Steve,_ Jensen teased. _He’ll be interested to know his boyfriend is cheating on him with a 40-year-old professor_.

 _You’re a horrible friend_.

Jensen chuckled quietly. He made fun of Chris a lot, and vice versa, but he was loyal and fun and Jensen wouldn’t trade him for anyone, not even Jared. He glanced down at the tall boy. No, Chris was wrong. Jensen didn’t have an “epic crush” on Jared Padalecki. Crushes were for high schoolers. Jensen just wanted to have more than three friends.

And then a miracle happened.

*

Jensen was supposed to be studying with Danneel in the library, but she’d been asked out and had to cancel. Jensen didn’t resent her for it. Danneel had been talking about Aldis for weeks, and Jensen studied better alone anyways. Steve and Chris were having a date night too. They invited Jensen to hang out, but things always got a little too passionate for Jensen when Chris and Steve were on a date.

So Jensen was sitting alone with his study materials out. Introduction to Anatomy was a fairly basic class, but there was a lot to remember and Jensen always struggled to remember the muscles. When—if—Jensen went to grad school here, he’d have to take a bunch of hard classes that Jensen would definitely fail without learning the basics. His notes were a little complicated, and messy, so his head was ducked down and focusing hard.

So he jumped a mile in the air when someone said, “Hey!”

Jensen glanced at the intruder and felt faint. Jared stood there, with his dimples in full force and a shirt tight enough on his arms to reveal every defined muscle. “Oh, uh, hi.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jared said, looking apologetic.

“You didn’t,” Jensen lied. Jared nodded in acceptance, even though Jensen knew Jared didn’t believe him.

“All the tables are full,” Jared said. “I’ve got a Chemistry test tomorrow that I know I’m gonna fail. As much as I like to talk, I think for now I need the silence.”   
Jensen didn’t know how to take that. Jared wanted to sit with him, which was _awesome_ , but it also meant that Jared didn’t want to talk with him, which was less awesome. But Jensen said, “Of course you can. Let me just move my stuff.” He gathered his notes and textbooks closer leaving half of the table available for Jared.

The tall boy smiled gratefully and took a seat across from him. “Thanks, Jensen.”

Jensen had a brief, girlish moment of _he knows my name_! Before smiling shyly. “Yeah, thanks. I mean anytime. You’re welcome.” God he was such a loser.

Jared didn’t seem to mind, though. The two of them went back to their books in silence. Jensen had trouble focusing with Jared so close to him. They’d never been in such close proximity and it was Occasionally Jensen snuck a peek at Jared in which he hoped was in a furtive manner. Jared didn’t notice; he was absorbed in his books. Occasionally he looked confused, which was kind of cute.

“Hey, do you know a lot about science?” Jared asked.

 _Yes, it’s my best subject and I can do it in my sleep._ “I’m okay, yeah. You’re working on Chemistry?”

Jared nodded and turned the textbook towards Jensen. “Organic Chem. It’s killing me.”

“Oh yeah, I took a course on that last year!” Jensen said. Immediately he realized how arrogant that sounded, and added. “It was only an introductory course, so nothing really difficult.” He was not going to mention that he easily got an A.

“Anything you can help me with would be awesome,” Jared said eagerly. “The TA gave us some practice problems, look.” He pushed the paper towards Jensen.

Jensen had to reach back into the organic chem part of his brain, which he’d ignored in favor of his current courses since Organic Chem didn’t relate incredibly to physical therapy. He found, however, that he was able to remember a couple things. He stammered out instruction a couple times. He wasn’t used to having anyone’s attention to intensely focused on him since he’d usually blend into the background. And now a gorgeous, smart, funny guy was paying attention to Jensen.

Jensen didn’t realize that they’d spent over two hours together until Jared commented on it. “Oh, wow, you’re right,” Jensen said. “Guess we should go.”

Jared grinned. “Getting sick of me?”

“No, of course not!” Jensen said quickly. “I like hanging out with you.”

“Well, we could go get a smoothie or something,” Jared suggested. “I definitely needed the studying, and I owe you big time. So let me treat you.”

Jensen blushed. “You don’t have to.”   
“I want to,” Jared replied. “I insist.”

“Okay, I could go for that,” Jensen said.

“Great, because I’m starving. Learning about thermodynamics always works up an appetite.”

*

Jared guided him towards a smoothie place nearby, and Jensen discovered how much Jared could talk without interruption. Jensen was grateful for his endless stream of conversation, however, because it meant that he didn’t have to say anything. He’d actually lost track of where their conversation was going; Jensen could only focus on the way Jared’s eyes sparkled and his smile lit up everything around him.

Jensen wasn’t so dumb that he wouldn’t admit that he developed a tiny bit of a crush on him. Except once he realized that, it became much harder to focus on whatever Jared was saying. He drank his smoothie too fast and winced when he felt the brain freeze. “Ouch.”   
“Brain freeze?” Jared asked sympathetically. “That sucks. Have you ever bit into ice cream? Because I can tell you from experience how unpleasant of a sensation that is. My teeth were so cold and I got the worst brain freeze ever. So I highly recommend against biting into ice cream, even if you _are_ late for your brother’s wedding and you have to eat your ice cream fast or it’ll melt.”

Jensen grinned. “You didn’t know that biting ice cream hurts your teeth?”  
“Look, dude, I was more occupied with the fact that I was a groomsman and I might have rocky road ice cream on my suit.” Jared sucked on his smoothie and Jensen gulped with the sight of Jared’s lips wrapped around the straw, pink and soft and Jensen’s mind went to places that were a little dirtier than banana and pineapple smoothies.

“Hey, Jared!”

Jensen turned around to see a group of people come in the store. Jared grinned and waved them over. Jensen sighed; it was time for him to go. He drained the Styrofoam cup of the last drops of fruit drink and smiled apologetically at Jared. “I think I’m gonna head out.”

Jared frowned. “Are you sure? You could stay and hang out with us.”

“Nah, I promised a friend I’d help decorate her apartment,” Jensen lied.

Jared grinned. “Hey, I know how that is. You’ve really gotta help your _friend_.” He winked.

“No, really, that’s all she is–,”  
“Hey, dude!” Jared’s friends swarmed them and Jensen waved goodbye.

“See you in class,” Jensen replied.

“Yeah,” Jared echoed. “See you in class.”

  
*

Jensen found it hard to study when all he wanted to do was go back to Jared. The taller boy probably wouldn’t be looking to hang out with Jensen again, not after he’d acted so awkwardly. Jared didn’t even give him his number. But maybe he could find a table in the library a little more open, so Jared could sit with him more often. Organic Chemistry wasn’t Jensen’s strong point, but he’d review all his notes from last year if it meant that he could use an excuse to talk to Jared. Jensen wasn’t brave, but he was desperate.

Jensen waited up for Danneel, because he knew she’d want to tell him all about her date and Jensen, being the amazing friend that he was, would listen to her stories. Jensen didn’t have any dates of his own, so he had to live vicariously through Danneel. She’d offered him flirting tips, but Jensen couldn’t pick up a guy by wearing low cut shirts.

Around 11:30, the lock clicked open and Danneel slid inside. Her eyes widened. “I didn’t think you’d still be up!”

“And I didn’t think you’d be home before midnight,” Jensen teased. “I was starting to think you might not even be home until morning.”   
“I don’t put out on the first date, Ackles,” Danneel said. “What kind of lady do you think I am?”

“Yeah,” Jensen snorted. “’Lady’.” Danneel threw her shoe at him and Jensen laughed. “Kidding, kidding. Did you like him?”  
A dreamy look came over Danneel’s face. “He was such a gentleman. He opened the car door for me, pulled my chair out, held the doors open, and paid. And he was so sweet, asking about my classes and major and my aspirations. He was funny, too.”  
“So, there will be a second date?” Jensen asked.

Danneel nodded vigorously. “Next Thursday. We’re gonna see a movie and then he said he had a surprise for me.”  
“You know that’s guy talk for ‘I don’t have a plan yet’, right?”

Danneel tossed her second shoe at his head. “I’ll have you know that he likes me very much.”

“Well, he’d be crazy not to,” Jensen replied.

“And you? How did your studying go?”

Jensen shrugged. “It was okay. I ran into Jared.” He tried to sound nonchalant, but his excitement was probably written all over his face. “We studied together for a little bit.”   
Danneel grinned. “Studying each other’s bodies?”  
“Danni!” Jensen exclaimed. “I’m not even sure he knows my last name, or even if he’s gay.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You’re hot enough to turn straight guys gay. Besides, everyone’s a little bi. You just have to work on your flirting, and then maybe you can fall in love and hook up.”

“I feel like you have high expectations for me,” Jensen muttered.

“Alright, well take him out for a coffee or something.”   
“We went out for smoothies,” Jensen blurted.

Danneel’s eyes lit up and Jensen groaned. “Calm down, Danni, it wasn’t like that. We were studying together and we just sort of hung out afterwards because our brains were fried. Then his friends showed up and I left.”   
“Why did you leave?” Danni exclaimed. “Why didn’t you hang out with them and then get his number?”  
“We studied for a couple of hours, that doesn’t make us best friends,” Jensen replied. “Maybe I could ask him to study again with me. He’s in organic chem, and I know a lot about that.”   
“Did you tell him that you were a science genius?”

“No, that would have sounded kind of arrogant, don’t you think? I just told him I took a class last year and that I remembered a couple of things.”

Danneel sighed. “Jensen, how are you ever going to get boys without bragging a little bit? You need to let Jared know that you are a wonderful specimen of a human being. You need to talk yourself up a little bit, Jen. I know it’s in your nature to be humble, but to get a guy you’ve got to make them believe you’re awesome without actually saying aloud ‘I’m awesome’.”

Jensen groaned. “If I had boobs, this would all be so much easier.”

“Boobs do help in most situations,” Danneel agreed. “Unless he’s gay, in which case I think he’d prefer your huge cock over my tits.”

Jensen sighed. “And that’s the big ‘if’.”

“Tomorrow in class, you say hi to him,” Danneel instructed. “And then when he invites you out again, you wear that pair of jeans that make your ass look good.”

Jensen smiled to himself. “Well, you’re the one who gets all the dates. I guess you’re doing something right.”

*

Jensen stood outside the door for a few minutes gathering his courage before entering the classroom. Jared was sitting close to the front, far away from Jensen’s usual corner spot. His bag was on the chair next to him and when Jared caught his eye, he called, “Jensen! Saved you a seat!” He pointed to the bag next to him and Jensen blushed. “That’s okay,” He mumbled. “I’ll just sit in the b–,”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jared shoved his bag to the ground, scattering a few pens. Jensen gathered a few up that had landed near his feet and handed them back to Jared. “Thanks, Jensen!”

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled. “Now I’m gonna go s–,”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I didn’t just dump half my pens on the ground for you to go sit in the back,” Jared said.

Jensen sat on the edge of the chair with his notebook out in front of him. He was aware of every movement that Jared made. “You don’t have to sit on the edge of your seat. I don’t bite,” Jared joked. “Unless you want me to.”  
Jensen turned red. “I don’t—uh–,”

Kripke took that moment to walk in and Jensen switched his attention to the board. Jared shifted and it brought their chairs closer together. Jensen was going to start hyperventilating any second now. He tried to keep as calm as possible, but he still felt like a 13-year-old girl with her first crush. He was 21 for gods sake, he shouldn’t be this messed up over a guy.

Kripke’s lecture felt like a low buzzing in the background, not comparable to the heat radiating off Jared beside him. The little shifts he made in the chair that was much too small for him, the tiny smirk that was permanently etched on his face, and the big hands that elegantly scribbled notes in the margins of his books. Jensen snuck glances at him throughout the whole class, and one time Jared caught his eye. He winked and Jensen blushed to the roots of his hair. Jared shot him a happy grin, but Jensen didn’t dare look at him again. He could almost feel Jared’s eyes on him.

Jensen was prepared to leave but Jared caught his arm. “So, you feel like studying together again?” Jared asked. “I could still really use help in Organic Chem.”

“I don’t know how much I can help,” Jensen admitted.

“Hey, anything you’ve got is helpful,” Jared said. “Professor Beaver is eccentric but impossibly hard to understand. And we can go get smoothies again afterwards, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

 _Yes, definitely, I’ll get smoothies with you every day_. “Yeah, I could do that. I like smoothies.” _God, you’re such a loser, Jensen_.

Jared grinned. “Wanna meat at the library? Around 4:00?”

“Definitely,” Jensen agreed. His heart thumped so hard Jensen felt it in his stomach. He had a sort of date with Jared today, and was well within his rights to be giddy. Jensen could act like a 13-year-old girl as much as he wanted to and no one could blame him for it.

*

Jensen walked into the library at 3:30. Danneel told him that he should arrive fashionably late, but Jensen couldn’t wait until then. He had been fidgeting on the couch until Danni finally kicked him out, fashionably late be dammed. He could get the table that he always liked in the back and set up until Jared was ready. When he steered himself to his usual corner, however, a body was already curled over notes. Jensen was disappointed until he realized it was Jared.

“Hey,” He mumbled when he was within hearing distance. Jared looked up.

“Hey, dude. Sorry I got here a little early. I wanted to wait, but Chad was being loud and disruptive and talking about sex, which, ugh,” Jared mock-shuddered. “I’m not interested to know where his cock has been.”

Jensen grinned reservedly. Chad had hit on Danneel once, but she wasn’t dumb enough to fall for his slimy pick-up lines, or his weirdly squinty look. Jensen wasn’t sure why his eyes were so squinted, but he wasn’t about to ask him. Danneel said it was because he leered at women so much and his eyes finally got stuck there. “Yeah, Danneel talks about sex a lot, too.”

“Maybe they should get together,” Jared joked.

Jensen’s lips thinned. “She’s much too good for him.”

Jared didn’t look offended. “You’re probably right. Chad isn’t very dignified, or polite, or fit for any sort of human contact.”

Jensen relaxed and took a seat across from Jared. “I guess we should study?”

“Probably,” Jared agreed. There was a pause in conversation, and then Jared asked, “So, you and Danneel. Were you two ever…”  
It took Jensen to figure out what Jared was asking, and then cringed. “She’s not my type.”

“Not into red heads?”  
“More like not into women in general,” Jensen admitted. He watched Jared’s face for any kind of reaction, but he didn’t even blink.

“I love both genders,” Jared replied. “If you’re a human being, you’re fair game.”  
“So you draw the line at humans?” Jensen teased. “Sounds like discrimination.”

Jared laughed and someone at a neighboring table shot him a dirty look. Jared mouthed “sorry” and turned back to Jensen. “I do regret leaving out all of the other species.”

Jensen giggled into his palm and opened his textbook. “We should be studying.”   
“Or we cold bail on studying and go straight to Crazy Smoothie.”   
“That’s such a dumb name,” Jensen muttered.

“But they make the best banana-strawberry-pineapple smoothie in Austin,” Jared pointed out.

“The peach-pomegranate one is definitely way better,” Jensen insisted.

“You’re so wrong,” Jared replied. “It’s okay. I have a whole year to convert you to the perfect smoothie.”

“You want to do this all year?” Jensen blurted.

Jared shrugged. “Why not? You’re much more enjoyable company than most tutors. Plus there’s the benefit of being friends with you, which is kind of awesome.”  
Jensen felt surprised. “You want to be friends?”  
Jared rolled his eyes. “No. I don’t want to be friends. We _are_ friends. Stop looking so surprised, Jen.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jensen lied. Jared grinned and slung an arm over Jensen’s shoulders on the walk to Crazy Smoothie. It wasn’t helping Jensen’s crush at all.

*

Over the next few days, the two of them continued the cycle  of studying in the library and then going to get smoothies. It was easily Jensen’s favorite time of the day, and he felt like he was in a permanently good mood.

Then Jared got a date.

It made sense, obviously. Jared was gorgeous. Someone was bound to ask him out at some point. He wasn’t harboring a secret crush on Jensen. It didn’t stop it from hurting, however, when Jared bounded up to him at 3:30 and declared that he was going out with a guy named Brad that night. It actually made Jensen feel a little nauseous. “I guess we should end our smoothie time early then,” Jensen said weakly.

Jared shook his head. “We’re not going out until 7:30.”   
“It’s okay, I just remembered I have to help Chris move some furniture,” Jensen lied. “So I have to get going right after this, probably. Smoothies another day?”

“Jen, I can push the date back, if you want?” Jared offered.

 _Yes, please. Cancel the date all together and go out with me._ “No, don’t worry about it! Go have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow.” Jensen forced himself to smile for his friend’s good fortune. Jared beamed at him and dumped his computer out of his bag.

“Should we start brainstorming for Kripke?”

Jensen nodded and opened up his own computer, trying not to cry.

*

Aldis had the flu, so Danneel had to cancel her date. Jensen was secretly grateful; it meant that she would stay home with him and mope about not having anything to do on Friday night with Jensen. He’d already bought a bunch of ice cream and Danneel had The Big Bang Theory DVD’s queued up for the night.

Jensen glanced at the clock. It was 8:00. Jared and Brad would be well into their date by now, probably out eating dinner. Jensen wondered if Brad knew the important things about Jared that Jensen knew. Jared was a messy eater, and he liked to eat a lot, but he was also the most polite person Jensen knew. Jared could talk for hours about any subject and he was wicked smart even though he acted like a puppy. He wondered if Brad knew how sensitive Jared was and how sweet, and that he would get up at ungodly hours in the morning to exercise, and that he wanted dogs of his own but only big ones because he thinks he’d accidentally crush the teacup dogs.

Jensen took a big bite of rocky road and his teeth froze over. He let out a pathetic noise when he remembered the first time he and Jared went out and Jared told him the story of biting his chocolate ice cream before Jeff’s wedding. “Hey, do we have something else to eat?”

“We have ice cream, ramen, bread, peanut butter, and some cheese that I think is past its expiration date.” Danneel looked at him. “What do you want?”

Jensen sighed. “I think I’m gonna go to the store and get some candy. You want anything?”  
“Nah. But I am going to eat your ice cream.”   
Jensen waved a hand at the carton. “All yours.”

Jensen slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys. “See you later, Danni.” She had a mouthful of ice cream and let out a mumbled and intelligible reply. Jensen smiled and opened the door. “Dude!”

Jared was standing outside with his hand up like he was going to knock. He looked so sad and Jensen immediately ushered him into the apartment. “You look awful.”

“Thanks,” Jared grunted.

“What happened to the date?”  
Jared glanced at Danneel, whose eyes were glued to the TV. “Uh…”  
“Danneel, get out,” Jensen ordered.

She pouted. “But–,”  
“Out.”

She huffed and grabbed the carton of ice cream and the spoon. “I’m taking this with me.” When she was behind Jared back, she winked at Jensen. Jensen resisted flipping her off and once the door was closed, he guided Jared to the couch.

“So seriously,” Jensen asked. “What’s up? You were supposed to be out until late and then tell me all about it tomorrow.”

“It wasn’t exactly what I wanted in a guy,” Jared explained.

Jensen offered him some mint vanilla ice cream that Danni had left. Jared took it gratefully. “Wanna talk about it?” Jensen offered.

Jared shrugged. “Brad seemed really nice, you know. When he asked me out, he was so charming and polite. He asked me about my major and what I liked to eat, and stuff like that. But when we were out, he was rude to the waiter and almost made her cry, he ‘forgot’ his wallet so I paid, he kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat and I had to drag his hand off my ass when we were walking. I finally just ended it because I was having a horrible time.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I know that you were really looking forward to it.”

“Even if the date had gone well, he’s not really what I want,” Jared admitted.

“What _do_ you want?”  
“I want someone who’s smart, and cute, and funny,” Jared said. “I’ve always had a thing for freckles, and a great smile, and green eyes. And if the guy blushes nicely, that’s pretty much a bonus.”

Jensen blushed. “Um, he sounds like a good guy.”   
Jared smiled fondly. “He’s the best. I know a guy who’s kinda like him. And I want to ask him out, but I’m scared he’ll say no.”

“No one would say no to you,” Jensen said. “They’d have to be stupid.”

“You think?”

Jensen nodded vigorously. “If I ever got the chance to date you, I’d consider myself the luckiest guy. I’d always remember my wallet and I’d put up with you even though you’re a messy eater.”

Jared scooted closer. “So, you would be interested in going out with a guy like me?”

Jensen’s heart raced and his stomach did cartwheels. “Definitely.”

Jared grinned. “Well, Jensen Ackles, I’d really like to kiss you.”   
“I think that would be okay,” Jensen breathed. Jared cupped his cheek and leaned in to capture Jensen’s lips. He sighed into the kiss. Jared’s lips were as soft and sweet as Jensen thought they would be. Jared opened his mouth and pushed closer to Jensen. Jensen let their tongues brush against each other and he felt the taste of vanilla on Jared’s tongue.

Jared pulled away with a light _snick_ of their lips. Jensen felt like his head was in clouds and he leaned back against the couch to stop the world from spinning. “That was a good kiss,” Jared said.

“Definitely the best,” Jensen agreed. He didn’t think it was necessary to mention that Jared was only the third guy Jensen had kissed in his entire life, and the first one didn’t count because it was in first grade and the girl only kissed him to steal his chocolate bar.

Jared nuzzled his neck. “Considering that this is pretty much our tenth date, I wouldn’t be opposed to moving to the next step with you.”

Jensen bit his lip. “Okay, I have a confession.”

Jared cocked his head. “Okay, that sounds ominous.”

“I’ve only had sex two other times in my entire life,” Jensen said. “I’m a little bit inexperienced. And I’ve never really had good sex.”

Jared kissed him again. “I don’t care how many people you’ve had sex with. All that matters is that now I’m the only person you’ll have sex with.”

“How could I possibly do better?” Jensen joked.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Jared asked.

“I’ll show you.” Jensen guided him to the bedroom and kissed his cheek. “You sure you don’t mind?”  
“We’ll go slow,” Jared said. “I can show you how good sex is. I can drive you crazy, Jensen Ackles. It would be my pleasure.”   
Jensen lay down against his bed. “Show me.”

*

Jensen and Jared were lying in bed with the blankets pooled around their waists. Jensen was snuggled close against to Jared while his boyfriend drew circles against Jensen’s arm. “That was good,” Jensen said.

Jared kissed Jensen’s temple. “Have you ever had a blowjob before?”

“Not really,” Jensen admitted. “Guys haven’t really been throwing themselves at me.”

“Their loss is my gain,” Jared replied. “I can’t wait to show you all kinds of different things.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jensen said. “I’m looking forward to everything.”

Jared hugged him tightly. “Me too.”

 

_The End_

 


End file.
